Payer les os cassés
by SteColombe
Summary: Pour faire court : Steve décide de partir à la recherche de Bucky, tandis que Bucky décide de partir à la recherche des personnes ayant travaillés sur le programme Winter Soldier et, de son côté, HYDRA tente de rétablir l'ordre et de mettre la main sur nos héros. Cette histoire se passe aussitôt après le film Captain America: The Winter Soldier.
1. Chapter 1

**0#. DOCUMENT CLASSIFIE**

HYDRA en a fait un monstre. Ils l'ont façonné pour en faire un tueur, un assassin sans la moindre once de sentiments. Pendant près d'un demi-siècle, cet homme a été psychologiquement détruit : sa vie n'était qu'un sombre tunnel tâché de sang. Soudain, il est arrivé. Capitaine America. Steve Rogers. Et puis...Bucky. La lumière est alors apparue au bout du tunnel fragile, chancelante, promesse d'espoir : l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur. Des bribes de souvenirs sont remontées à la surface. Il remontait enfin à la surface. Pour emprunter le chemin de la rédemption, James Barnes entreprendra de découvrir ce qui lui est arrivé pendant toutes ces années. Le soldat va se lancer à la poursuite des figures de son passé. C'est ainsi que va se dérouler, grandeur nature, un jeu mortel : il est la poule, Steve et Sam sont les renards, tandis que les agents de HYDRA sont les vipères. C'est à celui qui attrapera sa proie en premier, et tous les coups sont permis.


	2. 1 RECHERCHE

**_1#. RECHERCHE_**

**_« Tu es ma mission !_**_ répétait inlassablement le Soldat à califourchon sur le corps de Captain America.  
_**_— Je serai toujours là pour toi, Bucky,_**_ murmurait le blond au milieu des coups acharnés de son bourreau.  
_**_— Tu es...ma...MISSION !_**_ hurlait alors le brun en augmentant la cadence des chocs sur le visage de sa victime.  
_**_— Bucky... »_**

_Le dernier mot de Steven s'évanouit et les coups cessèrent. Ils étaient tous deux à bout de force, fatigués de se battre, fatigués de lutter l'un contre l'autre. Épuisé, le Soldat laissa mollement tomber son bras le long de son corps. Son regard torturé glissa sur le visage de l'homme qui portait fièrement les couleurs des Etats-Unis. Il était intact. Pas la moindre trace d'une égratignure, pas l'ombre d'une quelconque ecchymose. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais été atteint par ses coups frénétiques et désespérés.  
Haletant, l'ancien sergent regarda son poing ensanglanté. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Pourquoi n'y avait-il aucune marque ? Pourquoi... ? Il observa de nouveau le visage de Rogers, partiellement dissimulé sous son masque bleu. Peut-être y avait-il des traces en-dessous ? Peut-être y avait-il des marques de sa souffrance ? Après tout, c'est pour cela que le Soldat frappait avec tant d'acharnement. Il voulait que le Capitaine souffre autant que_ lui _souffrait depuis que ce dernier était entré dans sa vie. Depuis que Steven Rogers avait fait irruption, l'homme au bras métallique souffrait, tiraillé par des images floues qui lui dévoraient l'esprit. Depuis l'arrivée du patriote, toutes ses certitudes s'étaient envolées, l'ordre dans son esprit avait laissé place au chaos, à l'anarchie la plus totale.  
Rageusement, il saisit le masque et tenta de le retirer d'un coup sec, comme lorsque l'on retire un pansement mais, il n'y parvint pas. L'objet était comme fixé, collé, sur son propriétaire. Désespéré, le Soldat asséna un nouveau coup sur l'homme puis essaya une nouvelle fois de retirer le masque.  
Impossible.  
Il frappa de nouveau mais, le sol cette fois. Il reporta son attention sur Steven mais il avait disparu. Le brun se trouvait désormais confronté à son reflet glacé. La morsure du froid sur son poing lui fit comprendre qu'il se trouvait sur un lac gelé qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Contrairement aux fois précédentes, il ne tenta pas de s'enfuir. Il n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, concentrant son attention sur son visage livide et fatigué. Soudain, ses joues se lézardèrent, ses yeux s'humidifièrent et la couche de glace s'affaissa._

Le Soldat se réveilla en sursaut, le visage en sueur, la respiration saccadée. Encore _ce_ rêve. Toujours ce _maudit_rêve. Depuis sa rencontre avec Capitaine America, son rêve semblait se répéter en boucle. Depuis ce jour où Steven l'avait appelé _Bucky_...tout allait de travers. Il avait sauvé ce type alors qu'il devait le tuer et, ce rêve le lui rappelait, chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux.  
Il n'avait aucun répit.  
Après avoir repris son souffle, le brun se redressa et se dirigea dans la petite salle de bain que lui offrait ce motel miteux.  
Son visage se reflétait dans la vitre crasseuse au-dessus du lavabo. Il scrutait son reflet, cherchant la ressemblance avec James Barnes. Il ne la voyait pas. Peut-être que leur visage était similaire mais, en dehors de cela, il n'y avait rien. _Bucky était mort_. Il n'avait rien à voir avec ce gars. James Buchanan Barnes avait un passé, une identité et, _lui_, il n'avait rien de tout cela. Il n'était rien.  
Un rayon de soleil pénétra dans la chambre et vint inonder le lit de sa lumière, rendant visible les particules de poussières qui valsaient de-ci de-là. Le jour s'était levé depuis un moment et le Soldat avait perdu la notion du temps. Il ignorait à quel moment il s'était assoupi tout comme il ignorait s'il avait dormis quelques heures ou bien quelques minutes mais, une chose était sûre : il était resté là trop longtemps.  
Il rinça rapidement son visage à l'eau glacée avant d'enfiler son sweat-shirt bleu marine. Il vissa sa casquette sur sa tête puis sortit, aussi normalement que possible mais, le problème quand on est recherché c'est que chacun de nos gestes ont l'air suspects : à la fois du point de vue du chercheur que du recherché.  
Le Soldat rendit les clefs à la réception puis se mêla à la foule extérieure et disparut.

/\\\\\\\\\

Le soleil se levait peu à peu dans l'horizon et inondait New York de ses timides rayons. Il perçait à travers à travers la fenêtre et caressait le visage de Sam qui dormait paisiblement, un léger sourire collé aux lèvres. Dans la cuisine, Steve était attablé, le visage crispé par la concentration. Sur la table en bois gisait un dossier ouvert, duquel s'échappaient plusieurs photographies. Entre ses mains, le dossier que lui avait remis Natasha, entièrement rédigé en russe. Une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il ne pouvait que déduire, à l'aide des photos présentent à l'intérieur. Il regarda la première : teintée de bleue, elle y représentait le visage de Bucky, endormit, derrière une épaisse vitre. Il n'était pas difficile pour lui de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de son cercueil de glace. D'autres photos semblaient illustrer l'évolution du projet _Soldat de l'Hiver_, un projet qui paraissait être expliqué en russe. La photo la plus récente semblait avoir été ajoutée des années plus tard, bien qu'en noir et blanc, la conservation était bien meilleure. Elle représentait Bucky, son ami, torse-nu sur une chaise -qui, à son humble avis, ressemblait à une chaise de torture- et l'homme portait son attention en direction de la femme qui se tenait à sa droite. Elle portait une blouse et son visage n'était pas visible, seulement une masse de cheveux qui tombait en cascade de boucles sur ses épaules. Au dos, un commentaire avait été rédigé. Indéchiffrable pour lui.  
Tout ça ne le menait à rien. Dépité, il laissa tomber le dossier sur le sol et poussa un profond soupire.

**« Dis-moi que tu as dormi,** soupira Sam qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
**— J'ai dormi,** répondit le blond sans grande conviction.  
**— Menteur,** rétorqua son ami en secouant la tête. »

Steve lui adressa un faible sourire. En effet, il n'avait pas dormi. Ses petites périodes de repos étaient ponctuées de cauchemars sur Bucky et HYDRA. La présence de son ami dans son esprit était omniprésente et Sam était persuadé qu'il en souffrait. Le soldat se demandait ce qu'il se passerait si Steve parvenait à le retrouver et que celui-ci tentait à nouveau de le tuer... _Comment devrait-il réagir ? Attaquer de front le Soldat de l'Hiver ? Ou le laisser faire ?_ Il soupira, chassant cette idée de son esprit, et fit exécuter un salto au pancake qui atterrit dans l'assiette. Il poussa une exclamation de joie et retenta l'expérience avec les suivants, sous le regard amusé de Steve qui avait délaissé ses dossiers pour observer son ami.  
La moitié des pancakes n'avaient pas terminé leur course dans l'assiette, au plus grand damne de Sam qui ne se découragea pas pour autant. Désormais, ils étaient tous dans les assiettes, nappés de sirop d'érable, prêt à être mangés.

**« Alors,** fit Sam entre deux bouchés, **par où on commence ? »**

Captain ne répondit pas aussitôt, se contentant de pousser un profond soupire qui en disait long. Il ne savait pas par où commencer, et ça l'agaçait plus que tout.

**« Fais-moi voir,** dit Sam en tendant le bras en direction du dossier russe. »

Steve savait pertinemment que Sam ne parlait pas russe et qu'il serait aussi perdu que lui mais, il lui donna quand même le dossier ; ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer.  
Le regard chocolat du soldat se balada sur les différentes feuilles qui composaient le dossier et, au fur et à mesure, ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il refit la même chose une seconde fois puis s'exclama :

**« Mais c'est pire qu'une notice Ikea ! »**

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Ikea ? Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ça. Il faudrait qu'il le note sur son carnet.

**« D'où vient le dossier déjà ?**  
**— Officiellement d'Ukraine mais, d'origine, il vient de Russie.**  
**— Tout semble avoir commencé là-bas... Peut-être que ça peut être le point de départ de nos recherches ?**proposa Sam. **Mais,** reprit-il, **qu'est-ce qui nous certifie qu'il sera là-bas ?**  
**— Rien du tout,** soupira Steve en passant une main dans ses cheveux. »

Le silence prit place entre les deux amis. Ayant terminés de manger, Sam s'attela à débarrasser la table, épaulé de Steve qui s'occupa de laver la vaisselle. Il fallait qu'ils commencent quelque part mais les choix de destinations étaient bien trop divers. La Russie lui paraissait bien trop loin. Bucky n'y était pas. Il ne savait pas dire pourquoi mais, il en était certain. Son ami était encore aux Etats-Unis et il avait une chance de le retrouver. Et il allait tout tenter.

/\\\\\\\\\

Une jeune femme qui semblait âgée d'une trentaine d'années tout au plus, marchait avec assurance dans le hall de l'aéroport J.F.K. Le soleil se levait à peine et son avion n'allait pas tarder à décoller. Un aller sans retour dans son pays natal, loin des soucis et, surtout, loin des autorités américaines, et loin de _lui_. Après que le S.H.I.E.L.D ait découvert qu'il avait été infesté par HYDRA, l'organisation a été démantelé et, désormais, une véritable chasse est organisée à l'encontre de ceux qui y travaillait. Les autorités américaines recherchaient tous les agents, sans exception. De leur côté, les agents qui étaient restés fidèle au S.H.I.E.L.D tentaient de se dissimuler sous une nouvelle identité et de ne pas faire de vague. HYDRA, en revanche, ne comptait pas en rester là. Les grands chefs s'étaient lancés à la recherche de leurs agents disparus afin de leur rappeler qu'ils avaient fait allégeance à HYDRA et ce, jusqu'à la mort.  
Cependant, elle envisageait sérieusement une reconversion professionnelle. Et, elle n'avait pas prévu de mourir aujourd'hui.  
A peine avait-elle fait quelques mètres dans l'aéroport qu'un étrange sentiment s'emparât d'elle. Sans changer d'allure, elle s'empara d'un poudrier qu'elle avait glissé dans la poche de sa veste et feint de remettre ses cheveux en place. Elle l'utilisait en réalité dans le but de voir ce qu'il se tramait derrière elle. Sans surprise, elle distingua deux hommes, tout de noir vêtus, se diriger droit vers elle. Ils avaient fait plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

**« Пиздец*,** jura-t-elle. »

Il fallait qu'elle s'en débarrasse. Elle bifurqua sur la droite, abandonna sa valise, profita du passage d'un employé pour se faufiler dans leurs quartiers réservés et déboucher ainsi à l'opposé des hommes de HYDRA. La jeune femme ne tarda pas à obtenir l'effet escompté : la valise, abandonnée au milieu d'un aéroport bondé, ne passa pas inaperçu. Une alarme se mit à hurler et la foule s'affola. L'ancienne agent profita de l'agitation pour se mêler à la foule et disparaître.

**« Vous l'avez en visuel ?!** s'exclama Jack Rollins.  
**— Negatif,** répondit un homme.  
**— Bordel, Smith dites-moi que vous avez Vixen dans votre ligne de mire !**  
**— Negatif patron, elle s'est échappée. »**

Rageusement, Rollins frappa du point le mur qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Elle lui avait échappé. C'était sa première mission et il avait échoué. Rumlow l'aurait eu, lui.

.

.

* * *

_Пиздец*_ : Pizdec (Prononciation: Pizdiets), une façon de dire "merde !" en russe lorsque l'on est agacé.


End file.
